


Such a pity.

by zenosdideverythingwrong



Series: zenos is bad [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, M/M, Master/Pet, Other, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 06:06:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11777034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenosdideverythingwrong/pseuds/zenosdideverythingwrong
Summary: you wouldn't even recognize him anymore.





	Such a pity.

**Author's Note:**

> zenos isn't a good person and neither is this fic
> 
> do not read if you do not want to read a brainwashed wol forced into sexual acts
> 
> WoL name was randomly generated

It's nice and cool, he thinks, small snippets of feeling floating into his consciousness as he rests his cheek against the greaves of Zenos's armor, watching his various subordinates give their reports. Zenos is obviously very, very disinterested, leaning against his fist in his throne, eyes as vacant as R'ghos feels. 

 

"I'm done with this." says Zenos, sudden and quiet, but his words send a hush throughout the soldiers, causing them to stand upright and salute. "Yes sir- m, my apologies, sir." says the Praefectus whom had been speaking prior, and R'ghos notices a visible tremble to the man, his armor clinking softly. Of course he was afraid. Zenos was a power with no compare. Future ruler of the Garlean Empire, his master, the man with no equal. 

 

R'ghos feels something akin to disappointment when Zenos uses his free hand to shoo the infantry away, allowing them clemency instead of his judgement for boring him. They all bored him. R'ghos knew this. Some days, he has noticed, Zenos might just be so bored that he didn't feel like killing them. 

 

"My pet." his master practically purrs, and R'ghos immediately lifts his head from Zenos's greaves, ears twitching, peering up at his superior. He's naked, save for the heavy iron collar round his neck- the imperials had gotten used to it, now.

 

Zenos's eyes are heavily lidded, uncrossing his legs and spreading them- R'ghos understands immediately. A desperate scramble ensues, R'ghos moving to Zenos's front as the Legatus unbuckles the belt that held his armor in place. Despite his general armored appearance, he wears little more than padded slacks underneath- a fact that R'ghos believed himself to be privileged to know. 

 

Of course, beneath those slacks…

 

"You must be famished." Zenos croons, watching as R'ghos struggles to tug down his slacks, the Legatus already growing hard beneath them. "I haven't seen you this desperate since... oh, since you came to me of your own volition. Like a moth to a flame." 

 

R'ghos remembers.

 

He remembers going to Zenos, going to Ala Mhigo, a fight, a defeat, an overpowering of the senses, bruising on his neck, the struggle-

 

It doesn't bother him, anymore.

 

It's a moment before he manages to undo Zenos's slacks but when he does, his own body jolts with arousal, inching closer and taking Zenos's cock in his hands. He's not fully hard yet, but R'ghos can't resist, leaning in and pressing his nose to it, nuzzling it, worshipping it. 

 

He can hear Zenos chuckle darkly, his hips shifting forward, allowing R'ghos full access to his cock. "Like a beast toying with its prey. Hurry up, now." he says, and the hair on the back of R'ghos's neck prickles. An air of danger floats in the room, now, and he knows he needs to begin. 

 

"Yes, sir." he whispers, his voice rasping, his throat damaged from various punishments he'd endured to become the best pet for his master possible. His tongue rolls out of his mouth without hesitation, licking a long stripe up Zenos's cock, further and further until finally reaching the tip, sucking gently as he begins to prepare- he'd hurt himself many a time attempting to take him too early.

 

"I said," Zenos says abruptly, and R'ghos’s eyes go wide when armoured fingers rake through his hair roughly, gripping by the scalp and pushing his mouth against Zenos's cock. "Hurry up." he breathes.

 

R'ghos opens his mouth to say something- a stupid, terrible habit that lingered from his days of rebellion, but no words come out; his lips are immediately closed around Zenos's cock as he drags his head down, down, down, his master using the grip in his hair to forcibly take him. "That's it." Zenos hisses, and R'ghos tries desperately not to gag as Zenos forces him further down, taking his cock deep into his throat, his jaw straining. Zenos is relentless; he gives R'ghos no chance to make his own movements, gripping tight against his scalp and dragging him up and nearly off his cock- only to slam his head back down, each push further than the last, R'ghos's face beginning to stain with tears as he tries to take his master's massive cock without pain. 

 

"Yes..." Zenos growls, R'ghos whimpering as he shifts his hips again, allowing himself to buck to meet R'ghos's mouth with each shove, and it's a blessing and a curse that R'ghos's gag reflex has been trained out of him. "This is all you're good for. My beast. My savage animal. Hungry for my cock at all hours, a true carnivore!" he says, in a manner that R'ghos would have taken as 'jokingly' were it not for the sadistic tone it was spoken. 

 

And suddenly, R'ghos's hair is free, Zenos releasing his grasp- an indication that, should he wish, he was free to stop.

  
  


R'ghos pulls away from Zenos's cock for a split second before he takes him into his mouth again, his fangs raking against his hot skin as he deepthroats him, whimpering, wondering why Zenos would ever want him to stop.

His own arousal is present, cock rubbing between his thighs as he sucks at Zenos's cock- but he dares not to touch, knowing that his master would rather him stay in such a state than become languid after coming. He distracts his hands by digging his claws into Zenos's thighs, gripping hard as he forces his throat to take as much of the Legatus's cock as possible, tears still prickling from the corners of his eyes.

 

R'ghos is 'in luck,' as he used to think, because it's only a moment before he feels Zenos's cock begin to pulse between his lips, and-

 

R'ghos shudders as he feels the burning hot splatter of Zenos's cum paint the walls of his throat, keeping himself close to his base, drinking him down, the hair and fur on his body standing on end as he takes as much of his master's seed as his stomach would allow.

 

Zenos stops cumming all too soon, and R'ghos feels a pang of disappointment as he slowly withdraws his cock from R'ghos's mouth, the Miqo'te desperately lathing his tongue around it to try to lick up every drop of cum.

 

"I'd forgotten to tell you," Zenos starts, as if he hadn't just cum deep into R'ghos, casual, unphased. "We captured and killed a rebel... hmm. Several days ago? Yes, around then. Some savage named... oh, what was it." 

 

R'ghos's ears perk, his head in a fog of arousal and pain, waiting for his report. 

 

"Ah, 'Thancred' was it? Something like that. One of my officers found him sneaking around the palace... Pity he did not defect to the Empire, frankly. Anyone who could sneak into my palace,  _ well _ . A more talented savage I have yet to meet."

 

R'ghos's ears are ringing- memories fade in and out in his head, his pupils unfocused-

 

"Let's get you back to your cage, shall we?" Zenos's voice pierces any uncertainty and fog that plagued R'ghos, and he peers up at his master, his superior, his _God_ , and blinks slowly. "Unless... you want more."

 

R'ghos nods, shuffling back on his knees, bending down to his elbows and presenting himself to Zenos, his tail curling up and around one of his legs. 

 

Zenos smirks.

 

And to think this mangy beast had nearly been his equal.

**Author's Note:**

> i got tired of all the consensual zenos fic. he's a bad dude. more on the way.


End file.
